Rin's Broken Love Story
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I love you, Haru."


**A/N: I have become addicted to Haru and Rin. Grr…. Just picked up book 14 and I don't watch the anime. So don't start flaming. I haven't read 'em all yet! Don't spoil anything for me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rin's POV.**

* * *

He held me like I deserved to be held. He held me like I meant something.

Haru was there when I needed him. He held my hand and walked me along the way, watching me and leading me. He let me lean on him. He turned into my rock for the longest time. He became more to me.

Haru became a brother.

Then more. More. He was everything. He was my sun, my sky, my earth, my water. He was what kept me alive. He was my soul. He was my heart. He kept me alive. He kept me moving.

Akito. Akito stripped him away from me. But I could never forget our last few moments, the ones that made me cry so hard. The ones that pulled me away from him. The ones where we had to say goodbye. The moments when Akito's forces ripped me from his side and made it harder for me to breathe, harder for me to move, harder for me to _survive_.

"Rin," he breathed, the air making my hair flutter for a dying moment, like a butterfly trying to get its wings to flit one last time before falling to the ground and never moving again. Haru's face was so close to mine that it made me shiver with delight. I couldn't believe how close we were. I couldn't believe how much I loved him.

I had never deserved love. I had never deserved anyone as beautiful as Hatsuharu. He was my life and I had subconsciously turned into his. Haru was my soul. I couldn't let him go.

"Akito," I whispered, my word barely more than a breath. But Haru knew. We had known all along. It had always ended like this. It would always end this way. The world will end in fire or ice, but either way, it always ends. "He knows."

Haru's features hardened for a long moment and I thought he was going to black. Fear seized my throat and I pulled away from him, afraid that he might hurt me. Then his glittering gaze softened. "Rin," he murmured, pulling me closer again. The touch of his skin on mine sent shutters through me as I knew this could've been our last moments. If only I had known… I would've told him so many things… "I could never hurt you."

It was like he could read my thoughts. We were so synced that we could've been one person entirely. "I know," I told him gently, running my fingers over his cheeks as he smiled at me softly. "But Akito will."

His grip gently tightened. He didn't want to let me go. Not without a fight. A fight he would lose. "Rin-"

"Haru, don't hurt yourself," I told him, wishing I could cry and tell him that I would miss him. But I had given up crying long ago. It had become a thing of the past. It had become who I was at one point and I wasn't going back to that life. Akito could take him away from me, but I wouldn't stop looking for a cure. For anything. Anything that would get rid of Akito and give myself some hope for having a future with my beloved Haru. "It's not worth it."

He leaned in and his lips found mine. We remained like that for the longest time. I gave into him and melted back into his arms. We found each other's warmth and drank it in. I let myself become enveloped in loving Haru. I became addicted to his kissing again. I couldn't help but fall for him. He was mine and I wanted him. He was my soul. I couldn't let him go. I wouldn't. He was mine. I needed him. Akito could go without his precious rules. Akito could rot in Hell for all I cared. I just wanted Haru, my beloved Hatsuharu.

And that was the last time I felt his skin on mine in such a loving way.

I pulled myself away from him again and this time he let go reluctantly, the emotions of love still glowing like hot coals in his eyes. I saw a twinge of sadness tug at his features, but he hid it well. Only I would know that he was upset about anything. We knew each other. Too well. That was why we had to let go. We had to let go…

"I love you, Haru."

A thin smile found his lips once more and I knew he felt the same way. So I turned and left, each step making my stomach feel hollow and my heart feel empty. My legs were like pillars of lead and the painful aches of my body returned. Only he could heal them. And by making me leave Haru, Akito was killing me inside. But that had always been his objective, hadn't it?

After that, I missed Haru so much that it physically hurt. My skin craved his. My lips begged to find his. My hair missed fluttering at his subtle breathing. My body missed being curled into his warm chest. My fingers missed running along his finely muscled chest.

I missed the way he smiled. I missed his piercings. I missed the way he whispered into my ear in the darkest hours of the night. I missed our long walks. I missed our life together. I missed Haru with all my heart.

Without him, I was a dead girl walking. I wouldn't live without him. I wouldn't. I'd find the cure. I'd ruin Akito. I'd make our love eternal. One way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Deep. And I got this from reading in a library for 20 minutes. Weird. Review please.**

**~Sky**


End file.
